Fermez les yeux et pensez à l'Angleterre
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Dans le cadre du défi Plongeon avec Séverus sur SvySNow, venez découvrir jusqu'où Séverus est prêt à aller pour ramener des informations à l'Ordre du Phénix.


Titre : Fermez les yeux et pensez à l'Angleterre.

Spoiler : jusqu'au tome 6 inclus

Ce one-shot a été commis dans le cadre de la communauté SevySNow, et plus particulièrement pour le défi Plongeon avec Séverus. Sur la demande de Mirliton je l'ajoute ici puisque seuls les inscrits ont accès au NC-17 sur LJ.   
Disclaimer : JKR assume la paternité de tout ce bazar. D'ailleurs, je veux bien lui filer la responsabilité de ce qui suit.

Le défi consistait à écrire une histoire à partir d'éléments tirés au hasard. Personnellement, je suis tombée sur :

Pairing : Severus Snape / Voldemort  
Ami : Hermione

Ennemi : Ron

Objet : Coin-Coin

Lieu : Poudlard

Rating :NC-17 (tout du moins j'essaie)

**Fermez les yeux et pensez à l'Angleterre.**

Poudlard est le centre d'un paysage tourmenté. Depuis trois mois, le château a été pris par les troupes de Voldemort et déjà les alentours semblent refléter la personnalité du nouveau maître des lieux.

Le temps est déchaîné, le vent agite les ajoncs qui poussent dans les marais résultant de l'inondation qui a permis aux Mangemorts d'entrer sur le domaine, pompant pour toute énergie dans cette zone désolée les nutriments s'échappant des corps en décomposition qui nourrissent les créatures indéterminées qui dorment dans la vase. Les éclairs semblent vouloir déchirer le ciel et le tonnerre roule sans fin. Dans une nuit pareille, nulle âme ne pourra entendre les cris qui s'élèvent de la terrible demeure.

-« Séveruuuuus, Séveruuuuuus….Où te caches tu, galopin, viens voir le beau cadeau que j'ai pour toi… »

Séverus Snape, ténébreux mage noir, meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore, l'homme qui l'avait pourtant sauvé d'Azkaban, terreur de tout élève normalement constitué, sentit un frisson faire se dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque graisseuse et la sueur lui dégouliner entre les omoplates. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sous la table où il se tenait, retenant son souffle et priant pour que son Maître n'ait pas l'idée de soulever la nappe.

Ce n'était pas possible que quelques années de Mangemortisme actif aient suffi à lui donner un si mauvais karma. Il avait dû être un terrible meurtrier en série dans une autre vie. Il était la réincarnation de Jack l'Eventreur, c'était la seule explication possible !

-« Séveruuuuus, Séveruuuuuus…J'ai mis mon plus bel ensemble panthère, juste pour toi… »

Ou alors, il avait massacré un couvent de nonnes sans défense à mains nues avant de se livrer à des orgies avec des prostituées dans la chapelle de l'abbaye tout en y célébrant des messes noires où il sacrifiait des chèvres.

-« Et si tu es gentil, j'inviterais Greyback à jouer aussi !! Séveruuuuus… »

Voir, avant de se livrer à des orgies avec des chèvres dans la chapelle de l'abbaye tout en y célébrant des messes noires où il sacrifiait des prostituées !!!!

-«Je t'ai trouvé, polisson ! »S'exclama, apparemment très fier de lui, Lord Voldemort, mage noir le plus craint des trente dernières années, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un ensemble en cuir rose imitant les marques d'un jaguar (les taches étaient violettes et juraient abominablement sur le fuschia de l'ensemble) lacéré et ne couvrant, selon Séverus, pas assez le corps de son propriétaire.

-« Je vais te faire le bateau ivre ! »Déclara t il en entraînant Séverus vers sa chambre.

_Il a bien de la chance d'être ivre le bateau_, s'avoua _in petto_ l'ex-prof de potions.

-« A l'assaut »Exulta son patron en le jetant sur le lit.

_Non, j'avoue, j'ai tué, j'ai torturé, j'ai menti, mais je le feraiiiiis plus.. Qu'il enlève sa main de là ! _

-« Je me rappelle de nos vertes années, tu sais._ »_

_Personnellement, je préférais les oublier. Ehhh, c'est quoi ce truc à pointes, où il veut mettre ça, luerkkkkk ! _

-« Tu connaissais ça, c'est un cadeau de Lucius, il me l'a ramené du Japon, il parait que c'est fait dans le même alliage que les sabres traditionnels. _»_

_Maudit soit Lucius, maudits soient les Japonais ! Que les séismes les enterrent tous !_

-« Nous étions insatiables, de jeunes fripons plein d'hormones ! Nous nous sommes envoyés en l'air contre toutes les surfaces plates du Manoir. »

_Et vous aviez une dégaine de dieu grec avec un sex-appeal à faire baver Apollon. Ma libido semblait vouloir ne jamais se calmer, mais c'est bien fini. _

-« Tu couchais avec cet Aurore pour me ramener des renseignements, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? »

_Harold Potter. Si le gosse savait que son père me détestait pour avoir provoqué la séparation de ses parents à lui _

-« Et si je te passais les menottes ce soir ?? ». Demanda le Lord noir en se redressant de sa tâche.

_Alors là, non, faut pas pousser !_

-« Laissez tomber les menottes et venez tout de suite ! »

_Entre deux maux…Si je tenais le crétin qui a pondu ce proverbe, c'est comme choisir entre chopper le tétanos ou la fièvre jaune. _

Malheureusement, Voldemort n'aime pas recevoir d'ordres, même au lit, et Séverus s'en souvenu en le voyant froncer ce qui lui tenait lieu de sourcils.

-« Je ne peux attendre pour ne faire qu'un avec vous ! »Tenta de rattraper l'espion de l'Ordre/

_Mais qu'est ce qui faut pas faire ! Par Vulcain, la prochaine fois je mêle une potion d'amnésie au lubrifiant._

Souhaitant se focaliser sur autre chose que ce qui allait se passer, Séverus leva les yeux sur le ciel de lit tandis qu'il sentait les mains de son maître dériver vers des zones auquel il refusait de penser.

Mauvaise idée, il y avait un miroir au plafond.

Grâce soit rendu à la sombre Hécate, les dispositifs d'intrusion du Manoir se déclenchèrent à ce moment là.

Son maître se précipita vers la porte de la chambre, totalement nu. Prions donc pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'âmes sensibles en balade au même moment dans la sombre forteresse (en même temps, expliquez moi ce qu'ils y feraient ?).

Séverus ne lui suivit pas, du moins pas immédiatement, il savait parfaitement ce qui se tramait.

Un objet, quelque chose d'assez petit pour être dissimulé mais avec assez de surface pour les inscriptions, vite.

Le canard en plastique !!

Cette bestiole diabolique allait payer pour tous les autres sex-toys. En plus, il avait toujours détesté les yeux bleus vicieux de ce machin, il aurait pu jurer les voir luire de satisfaction mesquine quand son maître sortait les colliers de chien.

-« _Scribeo _». Et sur le canard en plastique s'inscrivirent les noms de toutes les cibles prochaines des raids des Mangmorts.

Il n'eut que le temps de passer une robe de chambre et d'enfouir le volatile de plastique dans sa poche avant que son maître ne revienne.

-« Les faire-valoir de Potter ont été pris ! Va vite voir, c'est une vision réjouissante ! Je cherche un ou deux jouets, et nous pourrons nous amuser avec eux. »

Laissant l'héritier de Serpentard disserter tout seul de la vertu d'un fouet clouté ou pas, Snape se ruât hors de la chambre.

Granger et Weasley, méchamment amochés, se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre dans la salle des gardes. Chance, c'étaient ces deux crétins de Goyle et Crabbe senior qui étaient de service ce soir là.

-« Allez vous rafraîchir aux cuisines » ordonna Séverus.

Hermione se rua dans ses bras sitôt les deux idiots disparus.

-« Sévérus, comment tenez vous le coup ? »

Il préféra ne pas épiloguer sur le sujet, et lui fourra le canard, promesse de victoire pour l'Ordre, dans les mains.

-« Dites à Potter d'arrêter un peu de s'envoyer en l'air toute la journée avec Zabini et Malefoy et d'accélérer le mouvement. »

-« Séveruuuuus, Séveruuuuuus…J'ai retrouvé le fouet, on va bien s'amuser tous les quatre. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau, Séverus se mit à supplier Granger, au diable la fierté, il y a un jour où un homme doit accepter de s'asseoir dessus.

-« Emmenez moi, j'en ai marre de jouer les poupées gonflables pour ce maniaque ! »

-« Allons professeur, et votre devoir ? Vous savez ce qu'on dit, fermez les yeux et pensez à l'Angleterre. » Ironisa Weasley, saisissant Granger avant de disparaître en activant un Portoloin.

Que Merlin foudroie tous les Weasley.

Fin


End file.
